The Nightmare I've Become
by Miss-Alice46
Summary: Alison Walker-Phillips is a horror movie fanatic who just moved back to her old home: 1426 Elm Street. Full Summary inside Rated 'T' for Violence, Gore, Fight Scenes, light curses. OCxQuentin /friendship/.
1. Prologue&Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**The Nightmare I've Become. **

**Summary:  
Alison Walker-Phillips is a horror movie fanatic who just moved back to her old home: 1426 Elm Street. So when her old preschool friend: Quentin, tells her about his nightmares and Freddy, the old gardener at their preschool- she herself starts having nightmares! Now it's a race against the clock to stay awake, or die trying! (2010 Version of NMOES) **

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story! *cheers* I'm so happy to be able to post this, it's taken me awhile... There's the Prologue and Chapter One in here, because I was to lazy to make separate chapters. :P So! Here... We... Go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANOES, I only own Alice and her father.  
**

**Prologue:**

She thought that it was all over.

She believed her thoughts.

She thought it was all over when they found the 'secret cave',

When they found his room,

When she brought him into their world,

When they killed and burned him.

She was wrong when he killed her mother in a mirror,

When she drifted to sleep and saw him again,

_"Nancy... Nancy..." _

When her eyes opened, she was in her bed, her body covered with sweat. Black dots danced in her sleepy vision as she sat up. Dots of red danced to her bathroom. And as she stood up and walked to her bathroom, it was like she wasn't doing it herself. Like her body just moved without her knowing about it. With her eyes still heavy with sleep, she walked inside the tiny bathroom, hearing the eerie sound of something dripping...

_"The mirror Nancy..."_

Her eyes made way to the mirror. There, in large, red, dripping words was:

**"I'M NOT DONE NANCY. THERE'S YOU, YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND ONE MORE."**

**"I'M WAITING..."**

Her eyes widened slightly and she grabbed a towel, wet it, and started wiping off the words. It seemed to make it worse, as now all she had was a big smear all over. But then, there was a face. It looked like her face: sleep deprived. As she stared at it a bit longer, it started to melt away... into his face. When she moved, so did his. When she began to get worried, his expression turned into a smirk.

No no no! Wake up, _WAKE UP!_

He was still alive, and she was still dreaming.

_"Nancy..."_

A scream filled the silent night, but it was silenced, for the last time.

**Chapter One:**

**Home Sweet Home.  
**

The car sped along the empty roads. I, of course, was paying no attention. My attention was focused on the horror movie playing on my dad's portable DVD player. This one was labeled: "Scariest Movie in 2010!" _Psh. Yeah right. This sucked! The acting, the plot..._

_"Alison... Alice..."_ A voice sounded in my ears. My eyebrows knitted in confusion: that was definally not the movie!

_"Alison... I'm waiting..."_

My vision blurred out of no-where. What the heck?

"...Alice! Yo! Alison-"

"WHAT?" I said over the movie to my father, in which, I guess I shouted because he gave me a disapproving look.

"We're here." He said, setting the car in park.

I sighed and watched him get out of the car. Ugh. It was such a long ride from our old home to Springwood... And it was such a sad, old, tiny, pathetic town. I was already getting tired just thinking about it. My eyelids fluttered slightly, then they shut completely. It had been a long trip...

My eyes snapped open when I heard sirens. I looked over and a house away an ambulance was parked, the drivers loading up the victim. I got a short glance at the poor girl. She was bleeding terribly. Scratch marks seemed to be raked all over her body. Four distinct claw marks... that's what they were. They had the breathing mask over her mouth, and I could see she was barely breathing. What the heck happened?

_"1, 2, Freddy's coming for you..." _

My eyes reverted to *maybe* a year older than me depressed looking dude standing, his eyes switching from the girl, then to me, then back.

_"3, 4, Better lock your door..." _

My eyes reverted farther, seeing 3 young girls playing jump rope. The creepy part? They all look really familiar to me. Weird. They continued chanting.

_"5, 6, Grab your crucifix. 7, 8, Gonna stay up late. 9, 10-"_

The next thing that happened was really weird. It was as if someone had paused time with a fancy remote. But, everyone's lifeless eyes were focused on me. The depressed looking dude, the ambulance drivers, the girl, the kids playing jumprope... It was like a scene directly out of a horror movie. I turned away, slightly freaked out. I just stared at the DVD player, which was off, I guess.

"Come on..." I groaned, smacking my hand against the screen to try and get it started again.,

The screen seemed to lighten after that, and soon enough, it was all white. And the light like, burned. A tiny black spot- like an ant- came onto the screen. I leaned in, squinting at it. This is getting weird... It was a person. As he started getting closer and closer to the screen, I realized something and snapped backward. The guy actually lept out of the screen, half of his body still inside the screen! He was badly burned I could say, but his face was masked by a dark fedora. One of his hands had a glove, with knifes for fingers. He was wearing a red and green striped sweater.

But the thing that weirded me out- This guy looked familiar!

A growl emerged from deep in his throat and he used his ungloved hand and pinned- actually pinned- me to my car seat. I flinched. A smirk danced on his face. My guess? He could see how scared I was.

"9, 10, Never sleep again!"

With that, he raised his gloved hand.

In result- I screamed.

My eyes snapped opened, and I found myself gasping for air, my headphones on the floor, and my hands over my head (which was kind of dumb if someone was trying to kill me, I should of been protecting my vital organs). The movie still played, the credits starting to roll. I looked around with quick movements. Everything was the same. Nothing ever really happened. I sighed of relief.

It was just a _dream._

At least, I continued to think that, until I saw the ambulance drive away, sirens blaring and the depressed boy looking at me.

"_I'm waiting…" _A chilling voice said in the back of my mind.

And my best guess was that was the burned-fedora-sweater-claw-dude.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Alison and Jarron

**A/N: So, here's Chapter Two, sorry it took awhile. I've had a busy weekend. I wanted to thank darkness takes over for her review. So, thank you so much! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NMOES, only Alice and Jarron. **

**Chapter Two: **

**Meet Alison and Jarron.  
**

Later that night, after hours of lugging boxes into the house, I was watching a movie in my new room. Moving boxes were stacked around the room, towering high up. I sat on my bed, which was just a mattress propped up on wooden stands. I chewed on my pen while watching the new horror movie, while occasionally scribbling something down on my note book. I glanced around my room and the movie ran on. My dresser (empty) and desk were up, and everything else was packed away in boxes. Then I looked to my horror movie wall mural. It was just poster after poste of pretty much every horror movie you can think of: _Scream, Friday the 13__th, __Saw, Silent Hill, The Ring, The Shining, Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, Hannibal Rising, Cloverfield, The Blair Witch Project, Carrie, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Uninvited _were maybe not even a forth of it. How do I get all these posters you may ask? Well, my dad is a horror movie director, and he gives me the posters.

My dad is pretty awesome. He has dark, messy brown hair with chocolate eyes. He wears thin framed glasses too; but he wears them for show, his eyesight is just fine. When you first look at him, he looks pretty scrawny, but he's really strong actually. I mean, in High School he was in most of the sports, and now with his current job of running around with an 80 pound camera, he's pretty well built. And he was a soft side too: books. He is indefinably a _book worm. _He likes every genre, every author. If it's published and it catches his eye, he'll read it right away. He's such a nerd. But I love him for that.

So, I'm kind of the same as my dad. There's a few things that are different though, like I have thin dark brown hair with darker highlights, and I have hazel eyes instead of chocolate. And when you get a glance at me, I definally look scrawny. Except, I don't have the hidden strength he does. I also wear glasses, but instead for show, I wear them for reading (I have dyslexia when I read without them. It's weird.) speaking of reading: I'm not a bookworm like my dad. I have a different hobby.

I like- no- _love_ scary movies. And no- not because my dad directs them . I love them from the thrill, the adrenaline that pumps through my veins and the climax point of the entire movie, the guts and the gore, the killer and their insane ideas, _anything_ really. And the ironic part?

I'm never scared.

My dad says I just fake it. That I clench my teeth to not scream and dig my nails into the couch or carpet to not jump. My mom disagrees: She says I'm not scared because I was introduced to horror films at a young age.

And that's a small reason of why my Dad and I moved back here to our old home alone. Mom and Dad keep saying that they need a 'break', but my gut tells me otherwise. I think they might be getting a divorce soon enough. Which would really _really _suck.

But oh well. So, back to this house that we moved back into. This was our house when I was in Preschool for an entire _month. _Then my dad (with his job) said we had to move, so we sold the house and moved to Santa Barbara, California. Where I was born, actually. We move around a lot now that I think about it. Explains why I have almost no friends.

Oh, I almost forgot.

My Dad's name is Jarron Walker-Phillips. He's 38 now.

My name is Alison "Alice" Walker-Phillips. I'm 16.

So, to sum my life up in a few sentences: I'm Alison (nicknamed Alice), I'm 16, I live with my scary/horror movie director dad: Jarron, my parents are *maybe* getting a divorce, I'm not scared by scary/horror movies, and my dad and I are living back in our old home: 1426 Elm Street.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Horror Fanatic

**A/N: I haven't posted in a while… sorry whoever is reading this. I kinda went all out and wrote three chapters… yeah. :D**

**Chapter Three: **

**Little Horror Fanatic.  
**

The movie ended and I switched to the movie _Scream, _which was one of my favorite movies. By the time Casey was killed, I heard a knock at the door. I figured it was my dad- no, wait, I _knew _it was my dad. I grinned to myself and paused my movie.

"Who's there?" I asked in a total fake scared tone.

My door flew open, and standing in the doorway was Ghostface. Or more likely: My dad in a Ghostface costume.

"Boo!" He yelled, raising the hunter's knife that Ghostface used.

"_AH!" _I shouted in fake fear again. "Save me, Save me please!" I begged in- you guessed it- a fake scared tone.

He started laughing as I spazzed out and 'died' on my bed. He pulled his mask off, still laughing, pretty hard too. Soon, I couldn't help and joined in laughing. As I sat up, he sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well my little horror fanatic (this is his well thought over nickname for me) how was _that_ movie? Scared the crap outta you?"

I looked up at him and laughed again. "Nope!" I watched as he grew upset. "Haha, don't worry, I got goose bumps…!" I passed him my notebook, which was filled with movie reviews, my favorites ect…

His expression brightened slightly and he flipped through it. "Wow." He muttered, shutting it with a quiet snap.

"I can't wait to see it in theatres." I smiled.

"That'll be awhile," He said with a small sigh as he removed his glasses and flopped back on my bed. "The team is going to have to go back and review the film, then there's sound testing and special effects…"

"Seems stressful." I said with a small nod.

He looked at me, smiled and bear hugged me. "And since we just moved here, you should be getting to bed soon…"

I looked at my clock, which read: 9:12. "_Dad~"_

His expression changed more, dad-ish, you know? Like when someone looks like they're going to lecture you until you're ears fall off and you end up stabbing yourself with your pencil.

Wait—we were talking about the 'dad' look, not school. Sorry.

"Alison Anne Walker-Phillips…!" (Ahem, that would be my full name. That no one is allowed to call me excluding my parents.)

Time to get into the game. My eyebrows knitted together in what would seem like anger. "Jarron Jack Walker-Phillips…!" (That's his. The only time I ever heard his full name was when I was like, 8 and my mom got REALLY mad at him.)

He exhaled deeply. _I win~! I win~! _"Fine," He said, then looked at me. "But no computer for the rest of the night, 'kay?"

"YAY!" I gave him a bear hug back. "You're the best dad ever, ya' know?"

He smiled. "Try telling me that when you don't get what you want."

I laughed as he walked back to the door, grabbing his mask on the way out. He stopped half way, smiling and leaning against the door frame. "You hear a noise outside, what do you do?"

As I shuffled through my backpack, I heard him chuckle. I pulled out a leather-bound notebook, in which I flipped to the second page and read aloud.

"[Rule 18: Never go outside and inspect a noise you hear. Ever. Even if it's daylight.]" I looked up and smiled.

He smiled back. "Genius. Night Alison."

"Night Dad."

**A/N: **_**Please **_**review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Expain

**Chapter 4:**

**Explain.  
**

Half way through my movie, something hit my window. I paused my movie and looked over at the window, though I couldn't see anything outside. Something hit my window again. I'm totally going to break a rule… I thought as I shuffled off my bed, trying to at least get a peek outside. Another thing hit my window, and I positively identified it as a pebble. I scrabbled through my bed stand drawer, being quiet in case I woke my dad up. I pulled out the butcher knife (what? I can't be prepared?) And I crept up to the window.

_Another _pebble hit, and I tensed. Carefully and quietly, I unlocked the window. _Wait- _My brain told me. _–what if it's creepy-sweater-fedora-glove man?_ Once again, a pebble hit my window. With sweaty palms, I opened my window and stuck my head out, looking around. Nothing. No one. It was probably just my imaginat-

A hand clamped over my mouth. I yelped through my attacker's hand, raising the butcher knife. He (yeah, it was a guy) grabbed my other hand and whispered a mere:

"Shhh…"

It was depressed looking dude/guy.

Wow.

I lowered the knife, and he released his grip on my hand and took his other off my mouth. We kept quiet for a moment, as I heard Jarron's bed creek down the hallway. Silence hung in the air until we heard his snores as a sign that we could move and talk again. When I looked at the guy again, he was still outside, his fingers just _barely_ on the edge of the window.

"Can I come in?" He whispered.

"What are you: A vampire?" I whispered sharply.

We stared at each other for a moment before he mumbled an apology.

"Yeah, Yeah. C'mon in."

He slid in, shutting the window behind him. _Uhh… _I thought, my grip on the knife tightening. He looked at me, and sighed quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt you in anyway, so just stop… tensing."

I was tensing? I looked at him for a few more seconds before setting the knife on my bed stand. We stared at each other for a few moments until he flopped down on the floor and I sat on my bed.

"Sooo…." I started. "You're here exactly _why?_"

He inhaled slowly, as if it hurt to talk. "I was just going… to welcome you to the neighborhood."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Really?"_

"Yeah, really." He replied, looking around my room.

Okay, now I was getting ticked. What right does he have to just come into my house and look around, telling me that he was just coming to say: "Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

He suddenly stood, half way running to my desk, where one of pictures was. "What's this?" He asked, looking at me as he picked up the picture frame.

"Uhh…" I stood up, walking over to him. "That's my class in Preschool. I got it before I moved."

He stared at me for a few moments, before his eyes scanned the photo. He pointed to one of the girls and showed me. "Do you know this girl?"

I squinted at the girl he was pointing at. "I believe that's…" I racked my brain for some remembrance of who-the-flip she was.

"Oh! She's, uh, Nancy! Yeah!" I said, smiling at myself and looking up at him. "We used to play on the swings together. You know, like who could higher first?"

His eyes went wide. "Oh… my… god…" He whispered. "You remember the girl that was being put into the ambulance?"

I nodded.

"That was Nancy. She died later in the hospital." He voice cracked.

My stomach tied in knots. "I-I'm sorry…"

He looked back at the picture and scanned it again. He pointed at a boy this time and showed me. "What about this kid?"

This boy's name came easily to my head. "Yeah. His name was Quentin Smith. We played two-square after I got off the swings."

I walked over to a box labeled KEEPSAKES and started digging through it. After reaching the bottom (and being like, halfway inside the box), I pulled out a picture that was of 5-year old me and a boy sitting together, smiling. On the backside it was labeled "Alice and Quentin: Preschool." I got out and showed him the picture. His eyes got really wide and he kept looking from me to the picture.

"Holy crap." He looked at me and then the photo again. "That's _me." _

For some reason, I wished I was drinking water at that moment, because it would have been a perfect spit-take. "_What?" _I almost screamed, if not for my dad being down the hallway.

"Yeah. Exactly how I feel." He set the photo down and then looked back at the photo in the frame. He pointed to four more people and I named them easily. Dean, Kris, Jesse and Marcus.

He pointed to one last person. It was a man this time, probably in his 30's. He was wearing a red… and green sweater…

"What about him?"

I blinked a few times, trying to remember. But all my mind could pull up was creepy-sweater-fedora-glove man. So, I shook my head.

"Are you positive?"

I stared at the picture one last time, and then it flooded back to me. I looked at Quentin for a moment.

"He was the gardener at the Preschool, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." His voice cracked again, and color drained from his face. "His name was Fredric Charles Krueger. We all called him Freddy."

I took a step forward. He looked like he was going to throw up. "Quentin? Are you okay?"

"Did he ever consider you as one of his favorites?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the picture.

"Y-Yeah, I believe so…"

"_Why?" _

"I- um, got injured one day, and he tried to cheer me up, and I performed a small ballet dance for him because he was dancing weird…"

His head snapped up and he made quick eye contact with me. "Did he ever take you down to a 'magic' cave?"

I paused, thinking hard. "N-No. When he offered, my mom came and picked me up. Time after time for about a week he asked me, and my mom would always come and pick me up… then we moved."

His eyes where filled with fear. "Are you _positive?"_

"As a heart-attack." I replied.

He took in a large breath, as if asking this next question would make him pass out. "Have you been having nightmares lately?"

I took in a large breath. "One… lately." I was starting to get a little weirded out.

"…Was there a burned man in it? Did he have a dark fedora and a red and green sweater on?"

Did I say a little weirded out? I meant a _lot. _

"Did… he have claws on a glove?"

Now it was my turn to inhale slowly. "Why are you asking me all these questions out of no-"

"So you HAVE seen him!"

"U-U-Uh…" I wished to pick up the knife and run out of my room screaming, but I stood my ground. "Y-Yeah. When we parked, I felt tired and I shut my eyes, when I opened them I saw Nancy and then-"

I _finally _realized it when I did the math, something I rarely did: Freddy+Knifes+Glove+Nancy=Nancy with claw marks on her.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. "Oh my god." I muttered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Thank goodness you get it!"

I paused in thoughts, replaying everything that happened when I fell asleep. "Wait a sec, why did he appear in my _dreams?_ I mean…"

He looked at me for a moment, and then I pulled him to the ground, making him sit. "Explain. Everything. Now."

And he did.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**A/N: Okay, so **_**finally**_** we get to see Freddy. :D Here's Chapter 5 for ya. **

**Chapter Five: **

**Nightmares.  
**

We sat there for _hours _with Quentin explaining. And he explained _everything. _At one point, I restarted the movie, which Quentin didn't seem to mind. So, back to the everything: He told me from Freddy's history to Kris's death and to Freddy's second death. The whole time, we were munching on popcorn and chugging down soda. With what he just told me, I really didn't feel like sleeping.

"Wow." I managed to say after the last story.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded, eating some more popcorn. "And now, you're all caught up with everything."

"Wow." I repeated, blinking hard a few times. Even though I didn't want to sleep, I _was _pretty tired…

"Can I use your bathroom?" He suddenly blurted. I laughed in response.

"Yeah, It's just right across the hallway. Be quiet though."

"Thanks." He smiled then raced toward the bathroom.

I smiled back and check my clock. It was 4 in the morning. I yawned, laying down on the floor and rubbing my eyes with my knuckles. When I looked up at the ceiling, my vision blurred. I was _never_ great at pulling all nighters. When I heard the toilet flush, my eyes felt heavy and I just shut them for a second…

When I opened my eyes, I was definally _not_ in my room. I slowly rose to my feet, looking around. It seemed like I was in… a boiler room? I looked around more, my stomach tying in knots for the second time tonight and adrenaline starting to pump through my veins. _Oh no, don't tell me-!_

I heard chilling laughter and turned around. A ear bleeding sound filled the room, which was just the eerie sound of metal against metal. As I covered my ears, I could see a shadow of a person by metal pipes. I could make out a fedora and a clawed glove…

_NO! Nononono! Wake up Alice! WAKE UP!_

The chilling laughter sounded again as the shadow (which I now presumed as Freddy Krueger) started walking in _my _direction. He continued dragging a claw along the pipes, making the eerie sound seem louder.

The downside to all of this rather than him walking toward me, set on killing me? I couldn't flipping move. When I wanted to run, get at least a running start, my legs wouldn't budge. As I continued trying, a flood of curse words came out in defeat.

When he was literally a meter away, he spread out his arms.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice." He rasped.

I stayed quietly, gulping in fear. Out of all of the horror movies I've seen and never been scared of, he was one of the three things I was now scared of.

One of those was that one dude… Robert Pattinson, yeah him, with his shirt off. Ew.

The other was needles. But you'll learn about that later… well, if there _is _a later.

"Look at young Alison, all grown up now…" He rasped again, dragging a claw across my cheek. It didn't break skin (thank heavens!).

By now, my heart was as fast as a humming bird. I looked the other direction and shut my eyes. _Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup! _I told myself.

His claw made way back up to the start of my cheek and the tip dug in, breaking skin. I cried out in pain as he dragged it downward. As this was happening, I was beginning to get feeling back in my legs. I slowly moved my leg, and seeing as it could move again, I used some unknown strength when the claw was halfway down my cheek. I shifted slightly, bringing my arms up and pushing him away as far as I could. He laughed wickedly as I ran off.

"We've got a runner here!" He laughed again as I started getting farther and farther away. "Run all you want little _Alison_, you're in _my _world now!" He called.

I payed no attention, I just ran. Through small allies and large working areas with furnaces working, I just continued running, and running, and _running. _

_Alice? Alice!_

_Nonono! Stop! _I felt warm tears starting to run down my face and I quickly wiped the, off with the back of my hand. Blinding by my own hand, I ran into something.

_Alice! ALICE! _

I ran into something that wrapped their arms around me.

"_Wake up Alice! Please!" _

I struggled against him, beating my fists against his chest. _Nonononono! I don't want to die this way! _He chuckled, as if reading my thoughts.

"Time to wake up Alison." He whispered in my ear, before biting down on the rim of it.

And I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before.

"Alice! Please, _please _wake UP! Please—WAKE UP!"

Someone was shaking my shoulders. It was irritating, but it was what probably woke me up. My eyes snapped open and I bolted up panting and wide eyed. Quentin was kneeling beside me, also wide-eyed. He was staring at my cheek, which I touched to find my fingers now coated in blood. My ear was hurting like heck it's self too.

"Alice?" Quentin asked, coming a bit closer.

My body started shaking, and I was breaking down. Quentin pulled me into a hug to calm me down.

In result, I buried myself in his chest, sobbing.

And he sat there, letting me cry and sob, while he smoothed my hair down and telling me it was going to be okay.

**A/N: **_**Please **_**review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Voodoo Pankcakes

Chapter 6:

**A/N: Okay, 5 Chapters and only **_**2 **_**reviews? D: That makes me kinda, sad… *sob* If you are out there reading, just leave a tiny review or something, please? Or just even a smiley face. Because It's like, hard to write when I don't know how I'm doing… **

**More A/N: No Freddy in this chapter, but he will be, in parts of 7 and in 8! :D **

**Small Warning: This chapter contains a few curse words, the mentioning of Voodoo and pancakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANOES, jus Alice and her father. Plus, I do not own a line in here. It's from Charley and the Chocolate Factory. **

By 6am, we were sitting across from each other, staring. Just staring. And we had been like that for 3 _hours. _I'm serious. _Hours. _We didn't speak, we didn't move. We just _stared._

Does anyone else see the irony in this? We were just _staring _at each other… for three _hours!_

Both of us had lovely dark circles under our eyes from the lack of sleep. That was common when you didn't sleep for a day, right?

Oh, here's the best part. Today is Friday, and I get to go to Springwood High School for the first time!

When I heard the shower start up, I practically jumped a foot. Dad was up.

"He's awake!" I whispered, standing up and heading for the window. "You gotta go before-"

He looked at he, smiled and nodded. He got the message. If I remember correctly, in Preschool, he had a strict dad. He climbed out the window, waving goodbye as he ran off to his own house.

I shut the window with a yawn. As I locked it, I tiredly shuffled out of my room and into the kitchen. I searched for two coffee mugs and the coffee maker. When I found them, I set up the coffee maker then stuck the two mugs underneath as it started up.

I actually _waddled_ back to my room, shutting the door behind myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my eyes widened slightly. I opened up my handy little make-up box, and started hiding the nice dark circles under my eyes. The brush lingered to my cheek, were an inch long scar was forming across the dried blood.

"Damnit." I muttered, staring at it in the mirror.

I covered _that_ up too. I really didn't want to have a lovely scar which everyone would ask me about. ("Oh, how'd you get that scar there?" "I, um, have sharp nails and I scratched myself in the middle of the night. Yeah. [insert eye twitch here]" "O…kay…")

Then, I quickly changed. Today, I just randomly pulled clothing out of my clothing box. It turned out I was going to wear a purple t-shirt, black Bermuda shorts, purple converse and purple and black striped arm warmers (since it was winter and I didn't want to dig for my jacket).

After, I looked at myself in the mirror once more. I looked… decent, I guess. I dug through the moving boxes again, and quickly found my hairbrush and hair ties and all that crap. I pulled it through my straight hair and then quickly pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. Piece fell out, put I didn't mind. My bang hung loosely in front of my face. Yeah. I looked…. Decent.

The coffee machine started hissing demonically, signaling that the coffee was done. I race out of my bedroom, my converse making loud _thumps _under my feet. I turned the machine off, setting the coffees aside. I quickly added sugar and creamer in each then turned to the stove. I dug through yet _another_ moving box and got out breakfast essentials: a skillet, pancake mixture, milk, syrup, butter, a ginger man cut out (like, for cookies in Christmas.), peanut butter, icing and a box of a Japanese candy called Pocky.

I turned the stove on, slipping on my apron as I poured some of the milk into the pancake matter and quickly mixed it. I set the skillet on the stove, putting a slice of butter on and spreading it around. When it got hot, I added the batter, then waited for it to lightly brown. I sat there watching with my spatula.

My mind wandered to last night. Everything was buzzing around my head of my dream- no, _nightmare. What the hell had happened? _My ear started to throb in pain at the thought. I yawned quietly and flipped the pancake over.

I made four in the end, putting them in a row on the counter. I then madly stamped out ginger men with the stamper, and turned out with 10. I found two plates, then stacked enough on each. Dad got more than me, he had 6 and I had 4. On the top of both, I spread peanut butter evenly on the top. I added two eyes and a heart with the icing (which was red). I took out the Japanese candy and broke off pieces, stick one piece through the icing heart. Then, I drowned them in maple syrup.

I set up the table with our food, coffee and eating essentials. I threw my apron off, then walked to dad's room. He was at his desk in his 'work clothes' (a baggy t-shirt and pants, so, worky ya' know?) typing madly. I walked up to hi, giving him a bear hug from behind.

"Good Morning Star Shine! The Earth says… Hello!"

He didn't reply, just continued typing.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I made Voodoo pancakes for breakfast-"

He burst out of his seat, with a change of interest. "Really?"

I nodded and he zipped off. I walked after, laughing.

Dad always loved Voodoo pancakes. m


	7. Chapter 7: Creepy Girls, School and Boys

**Chapter 7: **

**A/N: OH MY GOD. I DIED ALITTLE. D: Sorry this is so late… School is a lot more stressful than I would think… I would have totally forgotten about this if I didn't get an e-mail saying someone favorite my story… But I would like to thank **WinchesterAngel3389, lin on the spin , Acro111 & News Fa-Lash **for the awesome reviews! **

**WinchesterAngel3389: Oh, thank you! But, Yeah, I agree. Poor Quentin. (lol) **

**Lin on the spin: Thank you! Oh really? That's cool! **

**Acro111: Yepyepyep! It's from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory~ :3 And if it's from another movie… then I have no clue which one. (xD) Thank you though! **

**News Fa-Lash: Thnak you thank you! :D**

**Here's chapter 7 for all of ya *finally*!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANOES, just Alice, Jarron, and some extras. **

**P.S. Did I tell you that I love the title of this chapter? xD**

If I thought the climax of a horror movie was eerily silent, I guess I've never walked to school alone.

It was so flipping quiet that if there was another person next to me, I could probably hear their thoughts.

Creepy, right?

But I kept walking, humming to myself. The air was brisk and nipped at my skin. Maybe I should have taken the time to find my jacket… I shivered violently and started rubbing my arms to try and warm up.

The humming kept my mind clear, so it wouldn't wander to last night, or worse- what happened when I was in Preschool. Or who the hell this Freddy dude had to do with me as a kid. Or-

A rough, chilling wind blasted through, practically knocking me over. I rubbed my arms faster and sped up a little. How much farther until this new blasted school? My teeth started chattering.

I stopped walking for some odd reason. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. My head turned to the left, looking across the street. On the other side was a little girl, no older than 8, just _staring_ at me. She had large brown eyes and blond hair that was styled in loose curls. She was wearing a white dress that passed her knees, white socks with black Mary Jane shoes. I blinked hard, staring straight back at her.

As I blinked again, four slashes appeared on the front of her dress. Her blank emotion didn't change, and she continued staring.

My eyes widened as I blinked again and saw no other than _Freddy_ standing behind her, smiling wickedly. Now the girl's emotion changed, her eyes wide and her mouth in a small 'o' shape. She said one thing then, loud enough for me to hear:

"_Run." _

One thing I learned from horror movies: The little kids are _always _right. So I looked away and ran to school, not caring about the cold. As I left, I heard an echoing, sinister laugh.

By the time I reached the school and made it to my locker, I was _freezing, _out of breath, tired and just so ready to collapse. I fumbled with the combo but successfully opened it after the fifth time (fifth times the charm, right?). I started shoving everything inside and shut it. Somehow, someway, Quentin had walked up to me when my locker door was still open and he hid behind it. I hadn't seen him until I shut it. And he was _right there, _which freaked me out.

I jumped about a foot. It seems that when I'm tired, it's easier to freak me out.

"Quentin…" I hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Morning." He said, (ignoring me hissing at him) as he handed me a coffee.

"Ooooh! Coffee!" I said with a sudden change of emotion as I took it, taking a long sip, even though it burned my tongue and throat. I looked at him and smiled lightly. "Good Morning!"

He leaned against the locker next to mine and sipped his coffee too. "So, you all set for school?"

"Mmmhmm."

…..awkward silence….

"Well, how's your morning so far?" He asked, glancing at me quickly before taking another sip of his coffee.

"After you left, I got ready and when I was leaving, I passed this house… and there was this girl just sitting there _staring _at me, and then I blinked and Freddy claws appear on her dr-"

He choked on his coffee. After I hit his back to make him stop and he swallowed, he stared at me with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" He whisper-yelled.

I-for once-remained calm. (ha!) "I saw a little girl…" I said slowly. "…and she was staring at me…" pause for emphasis. "…and when I blinked, there was _Freddy claws on her dress… _and when I blinked Fredd-"

"Waitwaitwaitwait-" He interrupted. "Where you alone?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not-"

His voice lowered. "Alison, what the _heck_ were you thinking?"

"Nothing! I was walking! To school! But-"

"You could have been killed!"

I raised my voice this time. "May I _please_ finish?"

He looked shocked for a second, before slowly nodding.

I huffed. "_Thank you. Okay_, so. I was walking to school this morning and I happened to pass this one house. Well, there was this one little girl standing in her yard just _staring_ at me. So I blinked, then Freddy claw marks appeared on her dress. When I blinked again, _Freddy was just standing behind her, smirking_."

His facial expression changed slightly and he set a hand on his forehead before taking a step back. "Oh man, oh man, oh man..."

"Quentin... What's so-"

I was about to finish my sentence when a group of _boys _(big emphasis on _boys)_ came by- wolf whistling and all that. Some even cheer.

At that moment it came to me: I hated High School more than Freddy Krueger. Well, the hate was about the same, anyway.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I mumbled, turning on my heel and heading toward my first class.

"Don't let them get to you Alison!" was the last thing I heard from Quentin as I headed into my first class for the day.


End file.
